Computer analysis of segmental wall motion using sequential left ventricular contours obtained by angiography has shown that characteristic patterns of asynchronous contraction can be recognized. The purpose of this work is to investigate in detail the clinical information provided by parameters which describe asynchronous ventricular contraction. This will be done by analyzing ventricular motion throughout systole and diastole in groups of patients with different pathological conditions (normal, ischemic, and fibrotic myocardium) undergoing various interventions (pacing, nitrocglycerine, post extra-systolic potentiation, and coronary artery bypass surgery). The utility and reproducibility of phase information in classifying and separating recoverable ischemic myocardium from fibrotic non-redeemable scar and the sensitivity of these parameters to interventions will be compared to that information which can be obtained using only end systolic and end diastolic contours. The prognostic value of the videometry parameters will be evaluated by means of post-surgical (six-month) follow-up angiograms.